


Of Talks and Ladders

by AnitaB



Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M, Fluff, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: I do not own anything or anyone from “Leverage.”  But I sure like playing with them.  Hardison’s tired of Parker avoiding the talk after she kissed him while undercover, so he tricks her into a closet.Rating: NC-17 for happy romantic smut.And this is on the old side, but hey why not post fic...





	Of Talks and Ladders

Title: Of talks and ladders.   
Author: AnitaB

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone from “Leverage.” But I sure like playing with them. Hardison’s tired of Parker avoiding the talk after she kissed him while undercover, so he tricks her into a closet. 

Rating: NC-17 for happy romantic smut.  
This is on the old side, but hey why not post it…

Of talks and ladders  
By AnitaB 

It was hard being around Parker. It always had been, but now… now it was harder by a hundred times or more. Hardison had asked at least five more times to talk about … it. That ‘pretending,’ that ‘trip to the basement’ that Parker wouldn’t talk about at all had made him obsessed. She’d kissed him. That broken and beautiful little blonde had flung an arm up around his shoulders and completely shut down his brain with the touch and taste of her kiss. All he had to do was close his eyes and he was back in that hallway, Parker’s slim, strong body pressed so tight against his, her lips opening to explore his. /\Parker,/\ 

Weeks later and he still hadn’t gotten anything more out of her than the ‘nice’ she’d said that day. Five more times he’d tried to talk about it, only to be shut out or ignored. Well, no more. Parker was done running from this, from him. She just didn’t know it yet.

Hardison watched and waited for a little while. Stuck between jobs, everyone was in and out of their new offices. He just had to wait for the right moment to get her alone. And the right place. Parker was way too fast on her feet to let her have any space to run. 

Parker was in her office unpacking. And dear lord, she was beautiful. Pale hair bound up in that high, bouncy pony tail, long limbs stretched out for balance as she hung stuff on the walls without a ladder. His little acrobat was instead on tip-toe on the edge of her desk with one hand bracing her weight as she straightened a picture frame. It was a picture of them together, in their FBI cover from the bank job. 

Damn, he needed to get his arms around her. Right now. “Hey, Parker, I got a job for you.”

“Who do you think you are? Nate?” Her whole body twisted to make the comment and part of Hardison was waiting for the move to make her fall. But he knew nothing made that girl lose her balance. Except just maybe him. 

“Well, I guess you rather not do any climbing right now, I’ll just go get a ladder.” He turned as if to leave and threw back over a shoulder. “Don’t think you could do it anyway.” 

The soft sound of her feet hitting the floor gave him just enough time to brace for the hit of her fist into his shoulder. “A ladder my ass, Hardison, what’s this job you have for me?”

“Right this way, Parker, ladies first.” Hardison bowed and laid a hand low on her back to lead her to the storage room down the hall. He adored the way her eyebrow arched and the twisted smile on her lips. Hardison opened the door and ushered her inside before she could realize that nothing inside could possibly be too high for him to reach. Even without the ladder. Two steps inside the door, he watched the muscles in her back tighten and moved to catch her. 

“Hardison,” her breath caught a little in her throat as his arms blocked her path to the door. Long fingers wrapped around her wrists and pulled her close against his chest. “What-“

“I’m not asking this time, Parker. We’re gonna finally talk about it.” The look on her face said just how uncomfortable she was. But he didn’t stop. If he let her go, she’d just keep running. “That trip to the basement wasn’t pretending, was it, Parker?” Her eyes widened, her lips moved, but no sound came out. “Come on, you kissed me. We really kissed and it was a hell of a lot more than nice. Why won’t you talk about it?”

“I… I don’t… talk about stuff. Not stuff that… matters.” Her hands flattened against his chest, her body no longer straining against his grip on her arms. Her eyes dropped, locking on the spot where her fingers rubbed lightly against his shirt. “I… I can’t talk about it.” 

Hardison let go of her wrists, sliding his hand down to her waist to pull her a little closer. “Then don’t talk, Parker. Show me that it matters.” One finger ran along the line of her jaw, tilting her chin up to see her eyes. “Show me it’s real.” Once she actually looked at him, Hardison continued. He had to see her face for this. “No job, no characters or covers, no guards or silent alarms. Just you and me.”

Parker didn’t look away, but she didn’t move either. She nervously licked her lips and leaned up on her toes. Her hands slid up his chest to curl around his neck in the moment before her lips met his. Parker was finally kissing him again. And hell, yes, this was real. Hardison wrapped both arms tight around her waist and dragged her closer and tighter. She was fire in his arms, tasted so damn good on his tongue. And he needed more. 

He slid one hand under her shirt and up the smooth silk of her back, loving the play of her muscles under her skin. “Hardison,” He also loved the sound of her voice moaning his name and the way her hands clenched on his shoulders. She wanted him, for real. And she was going to get him. Hardison turned to press her against the nearest wall, feeling every inch of her press closer against him. Sliding both hands into her hair, he deepened the kiss, adoring the heat building between them.

Then her lips pulled back, “Parker.” Hardison was helpless to do anything but watch as Parker peeled her shirt off over her head and reached for him. “Oh, damn, girl.” His fingers itched with the need to stroke and explore all that gorgeous skin. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her lips reclaimed his. She hopped just high enough to wrap both legs around his waist, leaving just enough room for his hand to slide up her ribs. “Sweet Parker,”

“Damnit, Hardison!” The door swung shut twice as fast as it had opened. Neither Hardison or Parker actually saw Elliot, but from that sound Elliot had seen more than he’d expected. And he wasn’t happy about it. “You both have bedrooms, you damn stupid fools.” Heavy footsteps paced a moment back and forth on the other side of the door. “And I’ll kill you both if either of you sets foot out here shirtless.” 

In his arms, Parker thunked her head back against the wall and smiled at him. “So I guess I should get dressed, huh?

The idea of letting her out of his arms even that much was… well… painful. Especially with his fingertips a breath from the curve of her breast. “No, not yet.” Hardison caught her lips in a quick kiss before watching his fingers cup the softest skin he’d ever touched, so pale and pretty in his hand. “I can’t let you go without feeling a little more of this.” He adored the arch of her back and the low sound in her throat. Hardison needed just a little more before he let go, leaning down to drag the tip of his tongue over her sweet nipple.

He loved the sound that put on her lips, a harsh cry of his name. Her nails dug into the back of his neck and her legs squeezed tight around his hips. 

The wall behind her shook with several sharp blows. “Hey, not at the offices, you two. That closet ain’t near sound-proof enough.” Then heavy footsteps left down the hall.

Hardison rested his forehead against the middle of her chest and groaned. “Now I should let you get dressed.” 

Weakly, he pulled back and set her on her feet. It was even harder to open his arms and watch her pull her shirt back on. Then she gave him one of those sweet little twists of a smile and put a hand on his chest. “So… your room or mine?”

/\Good god, yes./\ “Which one’s closer?”

000

Long, dark fingers were twined through hers as she led the way through the Hammer mansion to her room on the top floor. At nearly a run, Hardison was keeping up without losing his breath. At her door, he reached for the knob past her hip and wrapped an arm around her waist. A long, lean body pressed against the back of hers, his breath rushing by her cheek. He felt very good, but he wasn’t close enough. 

As the door opened, Parker pulled out of his arms and spun around to see his face. Hardison was an open book, and some part of her wanted to read that he really did want this. His eyes were on her lips as he shut the door behind him and stepped closer. 

“Parker,” She did love the way he said her name, so low and growly in his throat. She loved the way he looked at her. Parker wanted to see it again, peeling the shirt off over her head just to watch the look on his face. Hardison didn’t disappoint. “God, baby, come here.” Those strong arms reached for her, but she didn’t move. 

“No, Hardison, you come here. And lose the shirt.” It wasn’t like she hadn’t seen him shirtless before, but never with the plan to actually take advantage of the access. But now, now she wanted to touch, be touched. She wanted to watch those hands slide over her skin, wanted to watch her fingers explore his skin. “Well… what are you waiting for?”

Hardison stepped into reach still fully dressed and pulled her close. “I want a kiss, Parker.” His hands cupped her face, guiding her lips against his. He kissed her like she was something fragile, something precious, like he cared. Parker loved it, sliding her arms around his neck to keep those lips on hers. She opened for the taste of him, needing more of Hardison. Closer, tighter, naked. Exploring his mouth with an agile tongue, Parker slid her hands under his shirt and up his chest. Another couple of seconds and she just might rip the t-shirt off to get to him. “Parker,” He pulled back and whipped the shirt off over his head. He was leanly muscled and reaching for her. That chest called to be explored. She dodged his hands and spread her own fingers wide over his heart. He was hot against her fingertips, ribs heaving and arms pulling her close. “I want to hold you, please.”

His hands spread wide over her back and pulled her tight against his chest, skin to hot skin. “Hardison,” Parker wrapped herself around him at shoulder and hip, dragging his lips back down to hers. He wasn’t close enough. A breathless kiss later, she found herself pinned between his chest and the mattress as his hands rubbed up her ribs. Those chocolate eyes stayed on her face, watching her response as he cupped her breasts in both hands. His hands felt so damn good she couldn’t breathe. All she could do was arch into those delicious fingers and cling to his broad shoulders. “Please,” 

He smiled, brushed a quick kiss over her lips then moved down to lick the arch of her throat. “I got you, girl. Hold on tight,” Those hot lips trailed down her throat and chest to pull at her breast. He was playing her like one of his computers, and he knew exactly what each little touch and lick and kiss was going to do to her. His hands spread wide against her hips and held her still against the sheets. He was driving her crazy, but a good way. Parker dug her nails into his back and moved into his hands. Two could play this game. 

With a twist of her hips, Parker rolled Hardison to his back and pinned his hands to the pillow. “I got you, Hardison. It’s my turn.” Sitting across his hips, she considered what to do first. Long muscles flexed under chocolate colored skin, calling to her fingers. He was like a new security system to play with, time to test out his functions. Parker leaned down and kissed her way over his chest, watching each little twitch and arch her mouth caused. She stopped over his heart for a second, sending her fingers along the line of his belt. He groaned and arched under her. And Parker smiled. “Not yet, hold on,” She led his hands to her waist before she licked the arched line of his throat and rocked her hips over his. He was hard beneath her, hands clenching and hips arching to get closer.

“Parker, please, baby.” Those strong hands gripped her waist as he sat up. Holding her closer and tighter, he opened his lips over hers. A desperate kiss later, he moved down her ribs to lick and kiss each nipple, his hands guiding her hips to arch and rock over his. “You feel so damn good, Parker. I need you.” His fingers went to her belt, quicker to conquer the clasp than she was with a lock. Parker felt her body respond helplessly to the slide of those agile fingers between her legs. “And you need me, don’t you, baby?”

He expected her to speak when he was touching her like this? Insanity aside, Parker scratched at his back and moved helplessly into the dance and exploration of his hand. Then his lips returned to hers and even breathing wasn’t possible. Digging deep, she found a few scraps of self control and pulled away from his hand and lips. “Hardison,” Her pants went the way of their shirts before she reached for his belt. “I need you out of these, now.” 

Long fingers helped her slide down the zipper and tug aside the fabric. Dragging the pants off his feet, Parker crawled up the length of his body to get back his lips. Lost in the kiss, she followed the grip of his hands over her hips to groan against his lips. “Wait, Parker,” His hands tightened, holding her back just an inch or two. “I want… I’m not done touching you.” He lifted her to sit across his stomach, his fingers rubbing over the lines and curves of her body. Her eyes followed his to the sight of his hands on her skin. Beautiful sight, chocolate syrup over vanilla ice-cream, his fingers cupped and stroked her breasts. She could feel … everything, every little callous and mark of a life of hard work. Hardison moved his hands to the arched line of her back and replaced fingers with lips. “Delicious, girl.” His mouth tasted and explored her breasts and throat, agile tongue and gentle teeth burning her every nerve. 

Parker found her hands clenched on his shoulders, her body helplessly moving into the feel of him so close, so hard. “Hardison,” Her fingers slid over his muscles to the line of his jaw, tilting his chin up. Those rich, dark eyes met hers from above her heart. The heat in his gaze made her breath catch. No one had ever looked at her like that, ever. “I want…more. Wanna touch you, Hardison. All of you.”

His eyes fell shut for a second, his lips opened against her heart and his hands clenched on her back. He groaned low in his throat and laid back, long fingers closing around the bars of her headboard. Stretched out long and defenseless beneath her. “So touch me, Parker, please touch me.” 

Biting her lip, Parker watched her fingers run down his arms and over his chest. Her hands looked pale and delicate against his skin. He made her feel girly but not weak. Scooting back, she ran exploring fingertips down his stomach to the edge of his hips. His voice dragged a shiver along her back as he arched into her touch. She had him begging and she loved it. “What do you need, Hardison?” She stopped her hands flat and low on his stomach, almost riding his thighs as he arched helplessly under her. “Say it, Hardison, and I’ll give it to you.” 

“Damnit, baby girl, touch me, please.” Parker leaned down to taste those lips and wrapped all ten fingers around the hard shaft of him, drinking a gorgeous groan from his kiss. Damn, Hardison felt so good in her hands; hard, long, hot and smooth. “Oh, baby, yes, Parker, yes.” 

She could do this to him, could shatter him with only the stroke of her hands, could make this man feel so good. It made her revel in the power he was giving her. “That’s it, Hardison, feel this.”

000

Damn, what this little blonde could do to him. It took every ounce of his self-control to keep himself from spilling over at the simplest touch of her hands around his erection. Then she tried to steal that control with the words on her lips and the sound of her voice. /\Oh, baby, please./\ “Parker,” His hands moved on their own from her headboard to her wrists. One more second of those gorgeous fingers stroking him and he would lose his mind. “I need you, Parker, all of you.” Getting a grip on her waist, Hardison pressed her to her back in the middle of the bed. 

He was helpless to resist her open arms and the sound on her lips. Losing himself in her kiss, he pinned her body between his chest and the sheets, fingers sliding deep into the wet heat of her. Hardison needed to know she was ready for this before he lost the last little bit of his self-control. Around his fingers, she was hot, wet, soft and so tight. Parker arched her hips into his hand, one leg hooking high around his body in an invitation he had to answer. “Hardison, now, please. Get in here.” 

Eyes locked on her face, he pressed slow and deep inside Parker. So damn hot, so damn beautiful. “Parker, feel this, baby.” He held still inside her, arms tight around her slim body as he leaned down for a kiss. Strong arms held him close, lean legs wrapped tight around his hips, and delicious lips opened under his own. Parker was holding him, she was so warm and sweet in his arms. “You feel so…”

“More,” Sharp little nails dug into his back as her hips lifted and rocked under his. His girl always got what she wanted and he was by no means an exception to the rule. And he wanted to give her everything. Bracing his arms under her back, Hardison made the first thrust and groaned as she met it with one of her own. Her gorgeous body rubbed against every inch of his, her lips gasping against his with every move of their bodies. “Hardison…” 

He drove both hands deep into her hair, angling her head for a deep and breathless kiss. Hardison loved holding her, kissing her. He adored the way she said his name and the feel of her skin against his. She was heaven surrounding him, hot, wet and soft. Her hips moved under his, driving his breath from his throat and her name from his lips. “Parker, so damn good.” Every move of their bodies shoved him a little bit closer to the edge. And from the grip of her nails, the same was true for her. “Closer, baby, more.”

Hardison slid one hand down the gorgeous length of her thigh to the curve of her knee. His fingers stroked down to her ankle and guided it up over his shoulder. His little acrobat was flexible enough for this and it would make her feel so good. On the next thrust, Parker got the whole idea and suddenly both her heels were crossed behind his head. “Hardison,” Her nails pierced his back as every pale, beautiful inch of her body tightened and arched in his arms. He simply loved the sound and feel of her like this. “Ah…more… please,” 

Parker was about to break him in half, felt so damn good around him. “Yes, Parker, right here,” Getting a tight grip on her back, Hardison thrust harder inside her, loving the way her eyes fluttered as she took every single inch of him deep inside her. “That’s it, baby, right here.” Her neck arched back with the next thrust, her nails tightened, and he loved it. “Come for me, Parker.”

“Hardison, yes,” In his arms, Parker shivered on the edge of pleasure for the next thrust, then she shattered. Every single inch of her body trembled and shook around his, driving him right over the edge with a low shout of her name. 

He was still lost in the amazing feel of all of her when her legs moved from his shoulders to his waist and her hands rubbed up and down his back. He was probably crushing her. Hardison didn’t want to hurt her, but he couldn’t let her out of his arms. “Parker,” Pulling her closer, he rolled to his back and ran lazy fingers through her hair. “That’s it, Parker. That was…”

She laughed just a little against his shoulder, her lips against his skin. “Nice,” 

Hardison smiled into her hair and cuddled her closer. “Yeah, nice.” He stroked a hand up and down the smooth skin of her back, adoring the relaxed sprawl of her body over his. Parker was in his arms and showing no sign of wanting to leave. He couldn’t believe it. But he wasn’t ever letting her go again. Hardison would follow her anywhere to keep her in his arms. He brushed a kiss over her forehead. “Real nice.” 

000

Parker didn’t want to move. That alone was weird enough to finish waking her up. She never woke up completely comfortable with staying put. Part of her was always itching to move on, wondering where she should go next and who she should be. Never before had she wanted to stay exactly where she was. Never had she felt so safe and secure in her own skin. And it was all his fault.

She loved being part of this team, enjoyed using her weird life and odd skills to help people. But that she could leave behind if she had to. This feeling of warmth inside and out was because of Hardison. He made this group more than a team to her. He made her fit in her skin, even if he’d had to chase her down to do it. Parker blinked her eyes, but didn’t move an inch. Hardison was wrapped around her, warm chocolate skin pressed the entire length of her back and strong arms curled tight around her waist. She stretched just a little and had to smile. Hardison groaned low in his throat and squeezed her tighter, his lips brushing her shoulder. He didn’t want to let go. And she didn’t want him to. Parker smiled and turned just a little in his arms. “Hardison?”

His eyes were still closed as his lips moved along her throat. His arms helped her turn before locking tight around her ribs. He rubbed both hands over her back and kissed his way to stop just above her lips. “Yeah, baby?” Again, he seemed to think she could speak when he was making that impossible. Silly boy. Parker got a solid grip on his shoulders and dragged him into a deep kiss, hooking a knee over his waist. Drinking the groan off his lips, she arched against his chest to feel more of him. “Hmm, Parker…” 

He tried to pull back, but she wasn’t done with this kiss. Parker locked her arms around his neck and followed him up a few inches. “Hardison…” He gave in for just a moment more before he managed to leave her lips with a groan.

“Hold on, baby. “ Hardison shifted to give her eyes filled with a question and a little hope. “I got you, right, Parker?” His hand cupped her cheek in his palm and searched her eyes. “I mean, you don’t have to talk about it too much, but you’re mine now, Parker. I’m not letting you ignore us anymore. We got something real here.” 

There was that warmth, that heat. His skin against hers just fit right. That concern and want and hope in his eyes felt real, safe. It was something she wanted, needed. It scared her a little, like the first step off a roof wearing your best harness. Exhilarating and breathless all at once. He needed the words first. “Hardison, this is something very real.” Parker watched the smile curve his lips and met it with a smile of her own. “Now shut up and kiss me.” 

Laughter shook the ribs against hers. “Yes, ma’am.” Then those lips caught hers and there was no more talking for awhile. 

000


End file.
